


Leap of Faith [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: DC Extended Universe, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Child Diana, Gen, Misses Clause Challenge, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Referenced canonical character death, Training, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Leap of Faith" by gamerfic."Every great warrior has to begin somewhere."





	Leap of Faith [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gamerfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamerfic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Leap of Faith](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026927) by [gamerfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamerfic/pseuds/gamerfic). 



  
  
Cover art by: [bessyboo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo)  


Length: 9:31  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/leap%20of%20faith.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/leap%20of%20faith%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VIII. Thanks to gamerfic for having blanket permission!


End file.
